Mandy and the Dark Side
by Ungi
Summary: This obvously my first story so don't kill me. Simalar to and interveiw, Mandy insultshurtskills almost everyone in the entire series. Yes, and aperently I can't write a summery to save my life...


Mandy and the Dark side

By Hannah

Genre: Humor; Somewhat action;

I do NOT own Billy and Mandy. Adam Maxwell does. Other Characters are owned by the people who created them.

Plot: Generally about crossover of many popular television shows and Mandy just bluntly insulting/kills/beats them.

--

Main Charters: Mandy; Billy; Grim; Hannah (That's ME)

--

Chapter 1 Camp Lazlo 1st day

Mandy: So Lazlo tell me exactly what are you?

Lazlo: ummm… I'm a monkey…

Billy: ARE YOU A MONKEY THAT PLAYS THE TUBA AND AND THAT HAD TAPPED DANCED ON THE MOON AND DRINKS TEA ON SNOWY BLIZZARDS AND HAS CHEESE MADE OUT OF GOATS?

Lazlo; Mandy; Grim: …………

Hannah: …ok….. Thinking YOUR MORE DUMBER THAN NARUTO!

Raj: That was very pointless

Clam: pointless

Mandy: Let's change the subject before--

Billy: CAN YOU JUGGLE PILES OF CHICKENS AND EAT BANANAS AND PLAY VIDEO GAMES AND DRAW OCTIPAI AND ummmmmm gasp PLAY JACKS!

Mandy; Grim; Lazlo; Raj: …………

Clam: …CHEESE!

Mandy: Ok, end of topic.

--

Chapter 2 Reading fan letters Part I

Mandy: opens a letter

Leader: Dear Mandy,

I want your show to stay on until next year.

From,

Raven

Mandy: Tosses the letter Get in line parakeet. Opens next letter

Letter: Dear Mandy:

WHEN CAN I TALK? I'M TIRED OF SWEATDROPPING!

From,

Grim

Grim: heh….

Mandy: … oO… ok….

--

To be continued.

--

Chapter 3 K-U-Z-C-O KUZCO! KUZCO! LET'S GO!

Mandy: Hello… Kuzco

Kuzco: This chapter should me all about ME! Points to himself

Mandy: If YOU have read the title it Mr. Its-all-about-me (Mandy and the Dark side) ITS ALL ABOUT ME, MANDY, DUMBASS!

Kronk: HEY! NO NEED FOR THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE!

Hannah: Not a good idea….

Mandy: Beats up Kronk to a pulp

Izma: --;; Time to brew a healing potion…

Grim: Wow, that girl has some serious strength….

Billy: Don't hurt me

Mandy: NEXT!

--

Chapter 4 Mao-Chan will protect the world

Mandy: When did we start bringing anime people to the show when it clearly says CARTOONS ONLY?

Director: We were running out of guests.

Mandy: sighs Let's get this over with… So you want to protect the piece of Japan? Eh?

Mao-Chan: Yes, I myself will!

Mandy: If you have read the title you should probably get out of here while you are still alive.

Mao-Chan: Runs away and tells the others not to go there

Mandy: --;;

--

Chapter 5 Code Named Kids Next Door

Number 1: Why are we here again?

Number 5: Remember? They're paying us like 20$ each

Number 1: … ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah!

Mandy: When you are done talking we can begin?

A moments of silent passes

Billy: HIYA!

Mandy: On cue…. As usual

Grim: Are we EVER going to start?

Number 3: Hums the rainbow monkeys theme song

Mandy: Steals the Rainbow Monkey Rainbow Monkeys? BAH! Rips it in two There not even rainbow colored! And the song ANOYING! A real kid would play something like a bazooka gun. NOT EVEN! There are some people who even designed there own weapon! I bet you have never done anything but play with pointless dolls and drink tea and do all that girly crap!

Number 3: WAHHHHHHHHH! runs out crying

Number 4: Kuki, wait for me!

Grim; Hannah; Billy: --;;

Mandy: NEXT!

--

Chapter 6 Teen Titans

Raven: Dully Ooooohhh… yay, I get to be on the show I always wanted. Yay, me…

Robin: Lets get this over with

Mandy: Looks at them for 5 minutes NEXT!

Beast Boy: But-

Mandy: NEXT!

--

Chapter: 7 Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi

Kaz: Money, Money, Money! I can't believe that we are getting paid $1,425,902.99 just so we can just talk?

Hannah: wow! We **_MUST _**be getting a lot of views if we can pay **_that_** much dough.

Mandy: Well just after this talk I can finally open some more crapy fan letters.

Ami: Hi! I really want to play something. got a drum?

Mandy: No.

Ami: Electric Bass?

Mandy: No

Ami: ANYTHING?

Mandy: No

Ami: gets frustrated and leaves

Yumi: Wanna Hangout?

Mandy: Sure. Why Not. ATLEAST SOMEONE is gothic.

Raven: HEY! I RESENT THAT!

Grim: You are not on this segment any more!

Hannah: DONE!

--

Chapter 8 The Fan letters Return II

Mandy well this is that time… again to read letters sent to me from you. rips open a letter

Letter: Dear Mandy,

Why are you so bad to Nubah 3; Ami; and any other kid that is really girlly?

From,

Numbah 5

Mandy: Well "Numbah 5" The reason I do this is because, the show is called "The **DARK** Side of Mandy. Opens another letter

Letter: Dear Mandy,

You want to go see the concert I scored 3 front row tickets.

From,

Yumi.

Mandy: Sound… interesting..

Grim and Billy: Oo…

--

Chapter 9 Hello Jake Long Hola!

Jake: Wazup? Jake in the hiz-ouse

Mandy: oO

Grim: oO –WTF?

Billy: ok….

Irwin: Nice use of slang.. but I prefer my own style

Jake: scoffs You couldn't make you own slang even if your life depended on it!

Audience: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….

Irwin: Yeah, well.. well… That slang is old school try da new style.

Jake: I DON'T HAVE TO STAND FOR THIS! Stands up

Fu Dog: uhhhhh… Kid you have problem Point down downstairs.

Jake: scoffs awwww man…

Mandy: I've gone blind…

Grim: Me too, and I don't even have eyeballs!

Billy: Too much info.

Hannah: uhhhhhhhhhhhh falls unconscious

--

Chapter 10 Drake and Josh

Mindy and Josh are playing thumb war

Mandy: Anytime now….

Mindy: Did you know that your name is one letter off from mine.

Mandy: … ok Thinking: WTF?

Drake: stares at some random girl

Grim: Could you at least pay attention to what we are doing, man!

Drake: … Huh?

Grim: faceplam

Billy: ….oO

Josh: ….

--

Chapter 11 Sakura Makes her debuted (Haruno)

Sakura: talks crazyly WHERE IS SASUKE-KUN!

Hannah: glasses break Yeah, I was right when she says the 'magic' words it IS powerful enough to break glass…

Grim: oO

Billy: I GOTS NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Mandy: --;;; Everybody get the rifles!

Naruto: YEAH! I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS! BEILEVE IT!

Sasuke: HEY! YOU STOLE MY LINE, DUMBASS!

Masashi Kishimoto: Everyone ready?

Orochimaru: Hey! What about ME!

Sai: ME TOO!

MK: Sai YOU called her 'Sakura-San' you are next. And Orochimaru couldn't YOU summon a snake?

Orochimaru: Why didn't I think of that?

Hannah: AND you wonder why everyone calls you a retard and gay.

Neji: Let's get this over with before Hinata-sama flees.

Mandy: Get the DVD if you want to see Sakura Haruno get killed

Hannah: At that rate we would be BILLIONARES!

--

Season 1 Ends

--


End file.
